


Please Don't Leave Me

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by hannac-08 - Hey! I just wanted to say that I love your writing and I was wondering if you could write a deanxreader where they get in a huge fight and she goes off on a dangerous hunt alone and she has to call him for help and they make up in the end? Thanks for your time xx</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

** Please Don't Leave Me **

**Request** by hannac-08 - Hey! I just wanted to say that I love your writing and I was wondering if you could write a deanxreader where they get in a huge fight and she goes off on a dangerous hunt alone and she has to call him for help and they make up in the end? Thanks for your time xx

**Hope you like :)**

* * *

 

*God I'm so stupid!* You couldn't believe you do gotten yourself into this.  

It all started with a stupid argument.  You and Dean had been dating for a few months now and until then he'd never once stopped you from going on a hunt. Then this morning he'd turned around and 'banned' you from going.

****

"You are not the boss of me Dean Winchester,  if I want to go on a hunt I'll damn well go!" You snarl

"Well not with me you won't!" He shouted back slamming the door of his, well your bedroom. You let a silent tear fall as you stalk towards your old room, grateful you'd had the sense to leave some of your belongings in there.

You grabbed a few things, shoving them in a bag. You grabbed the keys to your old beaten down car and slipped out the door unnoticed. 

******

Now here you were propped up against a tree, huge gash on your side where a vamp threw you through a  wall, you were bleeding out and completely alone. Well at least you'd destroyed the nest...

You wince as you reach for the phone in your pocket, relieved it was still working after the fight with the vamps. You scroll through the contacts,  straight passed Dean's name, until 'Sam' popped up on your screen. 

 "Y/n? Where the hell are you? Dean is going crazy" Sam shouted down the phone

"Need...Help Sammy" you answered, surprised by how weak your voice was.

"What happened? Where are you?" He sounded frantic, you could hear Dean in the background, along with the sound of baby humming beneath them. 

"I'm at the...nest" You whimper in agony as a shooting pain floes through you, You hear him relay the message you his brother.  

"Y/n?! Are you bit? Are there vamps around? Are you safe?" Dean's voice fills your ears.  He'd clearly taken the phone from his brother

"Not bit...Vamps dead...just bleeding" you hear the engine of the impala speed up.

"Just hang on baby,  we're almost there." You frown realising they must have been looking for you. 

"Ok...I'm...sorry..." you hear your voice drift off, you were getting tired

"No! You keep your eyes open! Promise me!" You nod but find yourself unable to answer. Dean shouts down  the phone when he doesn't get a reply. The phone goes dead. 

He must have hung up. You fight sleep, you promised Dean. You hear the sound of an engine fill the air around you. Baby.

The see two figures run over to you.

"Y/n! Oh Jesus! What happened?" His eyes full of panic as he reaches for your face. 

You find your voice as adrenaline rushes through you, you know you're safe now.

"Vamp, threw me through a wall, piece of pipe got me. Total freak accident" you wince as Sam pushes on your side

"You can feel that? That's good" 

"Yeah I can feel it Sammy and I'd appreciate if you stopped doing that" you retort, making him give you the bitch face as he strapped up your side. 

"That'll hold it for now,  we can sort it out at the bunker" Dean nods as he picks you up in his arms.  He finds your keys tossing them to Sam. Sam drive your car back leaving you with Dean

You drove home in silence,  you felt like a scolded school child. He hadn’t said a word to you and you knew the best was yet to come. He wouldn't yell yet, he'd wait until you were stitched up. 

They got you inside, Dean carried you to the room you and he shares,  which shocked you, you expected him to put you in your old room. 

Sam cleaned and stitched your side quietly,  you refused to drink to numb the pain, you felt so guilty you figured you’d just take it. Dean would usually hold your hand while you were stitched up, but not this time. He stood there not looking at your face, his eyes glued to the wound on your side. Tears fell from your eyes and it wasn't from the pain in your side.

Sam finished up and left you both alone. Dean wouldn't look at you. He just paced back and forth, arms crossed, eyes hard and ignored your attempts to talk to him. 

“I’m sorry....”you tried again but nothing,  you looked down eyes focusing on the bed spread

You'd rather him scream, shout, throw something.  Anything other that this...

He walked to the door to leave, his shoulders tense,  a sob escapes you ad you watch him walk away from you. 

"Please don't leave me" you cry, not realising until the  words left your mouth the double meaning. You didn't want him to leave the room. But your were also terrified that this was the end of your relationship. 

His hand froze on the door. He turned back to you,  you see the tears glistening in his eyes. You rushes back to you, hands grabbing you head and crashes his lips to yours. It was a needy desperate kiss.

"You left me.." he whisper against your lips. "I came to find you but your were gone..then the phone, I thought in lost you"

"I didn't leave you,  I was just mad. I'm so sorry Dean" you say weeping, touching every part of him you could. 

"I'm sorry too, if I'd have just...The thought of losing you terrifies me. Just promise you won't run off like that again" Dean cups your cheeks, looking deep into your eyes.

"I promise" he kisses you again,  before lying on the bed beside you, pulling you to his chest. Holding you tight. 

"I love you Y/n" he says kissing your hair, your heart swells.  He’d never told you that before,  tears fall from your eyes again, but this time they are tears of joy. You smile as you snuggle into him closer,  feeling safe. Home.

"I love you too Dean

 


End file.
